


and these arms were made for holding you

by allegiantnjh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Idk what this is really, M/M, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegiantnjh/pseuds/allegiantnjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry wants to get high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and these arms were made for holding you

"I want to get high".

Louis looks up from his book, raising his eyebrows at Harry. Harry's cheeks turn pink immediately. Even after three years of dating, Louis is still able to make Harry blush. Louis think it's cute.

"And why so?" Louis asks, adjusting his glasses and putting his book on the nightstand. He's sitting upright in bed with his back pressed to the headboard while Harry's laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. Harry simply shrugs, because honestly, he doesn't even know why.

"Just want to try, I guess" he mumbles, biting down on his lip. Louis hums, thinks for a few seconds and then opens the drawer of the nightstand, taking out a small, black box. Harry shoots up immediately, because wow. Louis is letting him get high.

Harry saw Louis smoke a joint a few times and asked him if he could have a drag, but ofcourse Louis was always against it because it's bad and expensive and he doesn't want his innocent baby boy to get in trouble.

Harry stares at Louis intently, as Louis easily rolls a joint and lights it. He takes a long, slow drag, and closes his eyes before he blows out the smoke. Harry bites down on his lip because fuck, Louis looks so hot while doing this.

He crawls over and lays down next to Louis, laying his head on Louis' chest. He takes the joint from him and puts it hesitantly between his lips, slowly taking a drag. He tries to breathe the smoke in but ends up coughing, eyes watering. "You alright, kitten?" Louis mumbles, gently raking his fingers through Harry's curls, smiling down at him.

Harry nods and tries to take another drag without coughing, and succeeds. He hands the joint back to Louis and blows the smoke up to the ceiling, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

One and an half hour and three joints lates, both Louis and Harry are high off their asses. Harry is currently laying on top of Louis, his curls tickling Louis' neck. Louis cards his hand through Harry's hair, smiling down at his boy. Harry slowly gets up, sitting upright in Louis' lap facing Louis. He pokes Louis' cheek with his index finger, letting out a giggle.

"You are sooo tiny" Harry giggles, biting down on his lip. Louis groans, turning his face away from Harry's finger. "'M not tiny. I'm 5"9" Louis grunts, taking another drag from the joint and pulling Harry in. He kisses him on his mouth harshly, blowing the smoke in Harry's mouth. Harry giggles in Louis' mouth, breathing it all in. "You can't be 5"9, you're so tiny," Harry giggles, pulling away, "like a hedgehog. My tiny hedgehog".

Louis rolls his eyes, finishing the joint. He pushes Harry off his lap and lays down flat on his back, Harry also laying down, next to Louis. Harry nuzzles his face in Louis' neck, breathing in the smell of the weed and expensive cologne.

"Loueeh?" Harry drags out. Louis hums. "I love you soooo much" Harry mumbles, thinking before he continues. "I love you to the moon and back" he sighs, placing a kiss right below his earlobe. "Stop being so cheesy, fuck" Louis curses, bursting out in giggles.

"I want to scream it out how much I love you" Harry sighs. "But you can't" Louis mumbles sadly, his fingers playing with the hem of Harry's lilac jumper. Harry sighs again, burying his face in Louis' chest.

"But I want to" Harry whines, placing kisses over Louis' "it is what it is" tattoo and can't help but smile at the thought of all of their matching tattoos.

"One day, you can" Louis tells him. Harry looks up at him expectantly.

"I promise".


End file.
